


Three Men

by UnchartedHemispheres



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedHemispheres/pseuds/UnchartedHemispheres
Summary: She only misses the sex. That’s really the one single thing men are good for anyways. Unfortunately, no man she meets ever wants to sleep with her just to sleep with her. It comes with the territory, she’s learned over the years. They all want something more. Want to control her in some way or another, exert physical power over her.Julia has three sexual encounters with three different men.





	1. Roger

Julia Montague has long ago given up on men. All men who get close to her only do so with an agenda. She’s gotten used to it, watches out for it, knows how to handle it. She doesn’t need a man in her life. She’s never needed one, has always been fine on her own. Julia is not someone who moves from one relationship to the next. She’s spent years, happy on her own, between men. Right now she doesn’t even have the time for a man - her job takes up every waking hour of her life, and she likes it like that.

She only misses the sex. That’s really the one single thing men are good for anyways. Unfortunately, no man she meets ever wants to sleep with her just to sleep with her. It comes with the territory, she’s learned over the years. They all want something more. Want to control her in some way or another, exert physical power over her. 

She’d very much like to have casual sex every now and then, but unfortunately her options are very limited. She can’t just walk into a bar and pick up a guy. She can’t sign up for Tinder and start swiping left and right - although the idea of the Daily Mail running a story about her Tinder swipes (“Handsome guy from Twickenham matches with horny Home Secretary!”) seems rather hilarious. She never meets anyone she could or would want to go on a date with at work. All men around her fall into one of three categories: Wanting to use her to get ahead, wanting to overpower her, or wanting to bring her down.

What Julia really needs is an anonymous fuck with a guy who has no idea who she is and doesn’t want anything other than sex. Doesn’t want to control her, own her, or demonstrate his power over her - just wants her body, preferably wrapped around his own, connected in all the right places. Someone who will disappear the next morning, never to be seen again. She’s considered an escort, just paying a man to fuck her senseless, but she’d never get someone like that past her own security. 

The last man she’s slept with is Roger. Roger has been remarried for years - to the tall, young, blonde secretary he cheated on her with, but yet, every few months he shows up at her door. He only comes to her place when he wants to fuck her, and every now and then Julia actually lets him. It’s more exciting now that she’s the other woman, and not as boring or vanilla as the sex in the last few years of their marriage. 

Sometimes she wants to rub it into the second wife’s face, that, no matter how many years pass or what happens, Roger always comes back to her. His wife may be younger and more beautiful than her, but Julia knows the blonde’s got a brain the size of a pea and it’s impossible to have a half decent conversation with her. But then she relishes in the knowledge that it all happens behind the wife’s back - that she’s quite literally turned the tables on the cheating little whore- so she refrains from calling, or texting, or having a plane fly across the city with a banner saying “I fucked your husband”.

Of course, Roger doesn’t just want to sleep with her to sleep with her. What Roger wants, is to punish her. Punish her for having the audacity to surpass his political career by a wide margin. Punish her for becoming the most powerful woman in the country. Punish her for everything else that she might be doing that doesn’t fit into his agenda.

He usually shows up angry, eyes blazing, wanting to fuck her hard against the nearest surface. And sometimes, that’s exactly what Julia wants, so she lets him in against her better judgement. His visits have become more frequent in recent months, as she slowly but surely claws her way towards number ten. They both know that once she makes it there, his political career will be all but over. There's no way she'll allow him anywhere near her cabinet. He hasn't found a way to stop her yet, and she's fairly sure he won't be able to. If she’s being entirely honest, she can’t actually remember the last time she’s said no to Roger - no matter how hard he fucks her, she always comes out on top, and it’s oddly satisfying.

This time around, he barely waits for Julia to open the door, until he storms into her apartment and goes off on a tirade about the bill she’d refused to vote for in the commons earlier. She’s known all day he’d show up like this, and she’s already wet when he starts to loosen his tie. He’s not just angry this time, he’s absolutely furious, and she knows sex with him like this is rather explosive, even if it is regrettable afterwards.

He pushes her against the desk in her lounge, his tongue in her mouth without invitation, ripping the buttons of her blouse open. She pulls at his hair harder than necessary and bucks against him, and he breaks away from her mouth, swearing. They rip each other’s clothes off in record time, and then he turns her around, bends her over the desk, and thrusts into her hard. She gasps and he starts moving immediately without waiting for her to adjust. The mix of pain and pleasure is welcome, and she moans lowly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. His hands are gripping her hips tightly and she knows she’ll have bruises tomorrow. Their current position makes it impossible for her to get at him, so when he pulls back after the next thrust, she pushes him off her and turns around, hoisting herself up on the desk.

Roger grunts in protest but instantly surges forward, back into her, and her hands find his back, her nails scraping along his skin. He thrusts into her harder, forcefully, wanting to mark her, and she returns the favour by biting down on his neck until she feels blood gush against her lips (he curses again, and increases the pace). Julia thinks she’d love to see how he’s going to explain this to his leggy blonde as she swallows down the metallic taste. It doesn’t take long until she comes violently around him, stifling the scream wanting to escape, and he follows with a grunt after thrusting into her a few more times. 

He pulls out immediately, gets dressed and is out of her door two minutes later without saying a word. Julia doesn’t watch him leave - she’s too busy hating herself while trying to find her underwear somewhere on the carpet floor of her lounge. She always ends up falling into this same trap. Every time he shows up, she tells herself it will be the last time. But then months pass, it’s been ages since anyone’s touched her, and it doesn’t seem like the worst idea in the moment. 

As she surveys the damage in the bathroom mirror the next morning, she really thinks they ought to stop this. There’s a large bruise on each of side of her hips, and she finds several bite marks that she never even noticed in the heat of the moment, as well as an imprint of his hand on her upper arm, from when he pulled her back against him roughly to get a better angle.

Julia gives as good as she gets, and she’s sure Roger doesn’t look any better after the previous night (she might have left a scar with that bite). She only sleeps with him because it is at least some kind of a release, even if it is a hard earned one. She’s not even remotely attracted to him, she only gets off on his anger, the fact that it is directed at her power and his inability to do anything about it. She knows Roger doesn’t want her either. He just wants a few minutes of deluding himself that he’s got power over her, that he’s winning in this endless competition they’ve got going on post divorce. 

When Roger shows up at her door the next time, she manages to not let him in.


	2. Rob

It’s late, and she’s had way too much of the wine Rob has brought over. It was a surprisingly good bottle for a change. She knows he’s been hustling, trying to get her attention, and she’s very much aware he’s more than a little in love with her. She’s been wondering what it would be like to sleep with someone who worships the ground she walks on. He doesn’t look it, but maybe he’d be surprisingly good in bed. 

He’s not. He’s overeager, cannot quite believe it when she lets him kiss her, and she’s worried he’ll come just from the sensation of her hand cupping him through his sharply ironed trousers. He’s bigger than she thought he would be, but he doesn’t know what to do with it. At all. She tries to direct him, show him what she likes, but he either doesn’t understand or doesn’t really care.

Rob fucks her like he wants to own her. He slides into her hastily, as if he’s concerned she might change her mind. He’s got her wrists trapped in his hands and pressed into the couch cushions next to her head as he thrusts into her wildly. His kisses are sloppy and too wet, and he sticks his tongue too far down her throat. 

“You like that, don’t you?” he whispers into her ear as he pushes deep inside of her and she nearly laughs at this pathetic attempt at dirty talk, his desperate try to overpower her. When he flips her over, she lets him - at least it means he can’t see her face anymore and she doesn’t have to pretend that she’s enjoying this as much as he is. She’s not entirely unaffected - she’s more than a little drunk, and it’s been ages since Roger, but her arousal doesn’t remotely reach orgasm level. She should stop him, but she feels at least a small sense of pleasure, and maybe he’ll surprise her in a few minutes and manage to actually get her off.

Rob’s bent over her, holding her down when he comes, lasting much longer than she’d have thought he would. He jerks into her, his entire weight resting on her, and sighs into her ear. With Roger, this would have been exciting. With Rob, it’s only mildly interesting. 

“Did you come?” he asks when he pulls out, and she can’t be bothered to tell him otherwise so just nods and heads off to the bathroom to clean up. She finishes herself off, pressed against the door, her own hands between her legs. She wonders if this is how celebrities feel after fucking a fan - seems a good idea in the moment but ends up being an absolute desaster.

Letting Rob believe he was any good turns out to be a huge mistake, as he spends the next few months trying for an encore with increasing desperation. She should have told him in the moment, but she didn’t want to deal with an embarrassed employee who couldn’t look her in the eye. She absolutely does not have the time to find someone new for his job right now. She’s also got a feeling that Rob MacDonald can turn quite nasty when he feels wronged, so she puts up with his unsolicited gifts, dodges his wandering hands and lets him believe that there’s a chance she might sleep with him again.

Eventually she manages to turn it around, masters the art of keeping him on the ledge, never quite letting him give up hope. It’s a win win in her eyes - he’s trying extra hard at his job, she gets a nice bottle of wine every now and then, and doesn’t have to spend months training up a new advisor.


	3. David

She doesn’t mean to sleep with her PPO. It’s been a few months since Rob, and Roger hasn’t even tried showing up at her door after her last rebuttal, so it’s no surprise that she’s overly receptive to attractive males in her vicinity. And David Budd is, plainly speaking, absolutely gorgeous. He’s tall, with wide shoulders, his suit always a bit too tight around the rippling muscles adorning every part of his body - and that’s before you get to the eyes. A piercing blue, framed by impossibly long eyelashes, following her every move.

Julia can’t quite figure him out - he’s a brooding, quiet kind of guy who never says more than is necessary to her, so she’s never quite sure if he hates her, tolerates her or feels indifferent towards her. In any case, he’s doing his job and doing it well, which is really all she can expect from him. Although she does very much like the way he says “ma’am”, and he does look rather nice in a suit. So she keeps eyeing him covertly, and really, who can blame her. Sometimes, she even deludes herself into thinking he might be looking back at her. She knows it’s ridiculous, considering that having his eyes on her at all times is quite literally his job. 

She might have been thinking about it, but she really, truly doesn’t mean to actually sleep with him - that's a step down too low even for her. And yet here she is, pressed against the wall of her hallway, with one David Budd firmly wedged between her legs. She doesn’t know who kissed who first (she thinks it might have been her), but now his tongue is in her mouth and his hands are on her waist and it turns out he’s actually rather good at this - she’s already a bit breathless and feeling tingly in places she hasn’t felt tingly in for a good long while.

She wonders which side of the scale David will fall on - does he want to punish her, control her, own her? Or maybe he’s got an entirely different motive that she’s yet to discover. His hands start wandering all over her body and she forgets to think and concentrates instead on the feeling of skin sliding against skin as he slowly peels her clothes off one item after another. 

Julia would have never expected this of David Budd, but he is strangely receptive to her every move. He takes cues from the sounds she makes and the way she moves against him to find out what she likes. He’s already found the weak spot on her neck and has figured out that she very much likes to be kissed while he is grabbing her hair. When he slides his hands back up into her curls as his mouth presses to hers again, she can’t help but moan in appreciation.

He unbuttons her trousers and pulls them down, steadying her as she steps out of them, but when she reaches for his belt buckle, he stops her hands and instead moves to kneel down in front of her. She finds her breath catching in her throat as he presses a kiss to her center through her pants, and when he hooks his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and looks up at her for permission, she nods down at him, already terribly aroused. She cannot remember the last time someone has done this for her (possibly Roger, in the early years of their marriage), and she doesn’t know why this particular man of all men wants to, but she’s certainly not going to stop him. It might even be good.

David carefully hooks one of her legs across his shoulder, puts his hands on her hips to steady her, and then his tongue flicks out against her. She immediately presses forward into him, wanting more, but he holds her in place firmly, blowing against her skin gently. He licks her folds in gentle, long strokes, never quite reaching where she wants him most. She can feel her arousal burning out of control, impatiently rocks into his mouth. When his tongue finally does dip inside her, she thinks she might die from the pleasure. He twists and curls inside of her, once again following her every lead, repeating what she moves into and stopping what she moves away from. She can feel her whole body heat up, on its way to a delicious, mind bending orgasm, and she knows she’s being way too loud, but really can’t bring herself to care right now. She comes into his mouth with a shout, gushing wetness against his tongue, desperately clutching his head against her. David stays down as he licks her through her high, his hands a strong and firm presence against her hips. 

When he comes back up, smiling, her legs are still shaking, and he spends a few minutes just softly kissing her neck and collarbone as she comes down. He seems entirely unconcerned with moving forward, and she realizes with a strange jolt that he’s not necessarily expecting to fuck her now. She can feel how hard he is against her, but he’s once again waiting for her to make the next move. She could just walk away now and he’d let her. It’s almost astonishing.

There’s no way she’s stopping now though. If this is what he can do with his tongue, she very much wants to see what her PPO can do with the rest of his body. Julia reaches for his belt buckle and slowly undoes it, then slides a hand inside his trousers. He’s impossibly hard, and he feels hot and heavy against her hand. David groans into her shoulder when she strokes him, and she decides she very much wants him inside of her. She kisses him and hooks a leg around his waist, or at least tries to, but doesn’t quite manage when her thigh gets caught on something along his hip.

“Gun,” he mumbles against her lips and reaches to remove it. She watches as he expertly unhooks it, cocks the safety and then places the weapon on a console table within reach. She’s going to fuck a man who not only has a gun, but also knows how to use it. And who might fire that gun on her behalf in the future. She can feel a renewed gush of wetness between her legs, and it’s suddenly all too much. She really needs him inside of her right now. She’s still wearing her bra and he’s almost fully clothed, his trousers unzipped, but it has to be right now. She impatiently pushes both his trousers and his boxers down, freeing an impressively large erection, and then does hook her leg around his waist and pulls him in.

David doesn’t waste any time, but hoists her up against the wall promptly and pushes up into her in one smooth, deep move as she holds on for dear life. They both groan and still for a moment, enjoying the sensation of him filling her up so completely. She shouldn’t be surprised, but he’s incredible at this part too. Starting out with slow, measured thrusts, punctuated by small kisses along her neck, then he speeds up and bites her every now and then. She barely knows what to do, her hands clutching at him as she concentrates on his hot, hard length inside of her, sliding into her at just the right pace.

She can feel him listening to the noises she makes, the way she urges him on with her feet on his butt, and delights in the way he moves deeper and faster when she indicates that’s what she wants. Soon, he’s pounding into her, slamming her into the wall with every thrust and it doesn’t take long until she comes for the second time that evening, screaming into his ear as she feels her muscles contracting wildly around him. He pushes into her a few more times, then buries his face in her neck as he comes into her, a long, guttural groan spilling from his mouth.

She’s sweaty and shaky and he’s not doing much better as he gently lets her down. They nearly topple over when she reaches the floor, and he has to extend out a hand to steady himself against the console table. His breath is coming in short gasps against her neck, nearly as fast as hers. It’s insanity. She’s just fucked her PPO in the hallway of her apartment, a police officer assigned to protect her, someone who’d usually be so far beneath her she wouldn’t even spare them a second glance. And yet, she’s currently naked, pressed between him and the wall, and he’s already made her come twice in less than an hour. 

As she clings to him, feeling herself contract slightly a few more times, she realizes that she’s never quite managed to undress him. She’s still in her bra, but he’s somehow still wearing everything except his shirt - only his trousers and boxers are pushed halfway down his thighs. She’s fucked him, but hasn’t seen him naked in the process, this glorious body that’s always hidden under crisp white shirts and tailored jackets. How unfortunate.

David pulls back slightly once they’ve reached a point where they can safely stand upright, kisses her gently, and she can’t help but return the kiss. This should be the point where she kicks him out, gets him reassigned and never thinks about him again, but then, she’d really like to see him naked before she does. She tilts her head back to take a look at him, surveys his state - he looks obviously disheveled and a lot less put together than usual. His hair is a mess and he’s got some of her lipstick smudged across his face. If she sends him out of her door like this, it will be quite obvious to anyone what they’ve been up to. Maybe a joint shower wouldn’t hurt before she gets rid of him. 

Julia disentangles herself from her PPO, and leaves him behind in the hallway as she moves in the direction of the bathroom. She stops just short of the door, reaches behind her to unclasp her bra and lets it slide off her shoulders slowly. She throws him a look over her shoulder - he hasn’t moved since she’s stepped away (once again waiting for her signal), but she’s sure his eyes have been glued to her naked backside for the last few seconds. 

She cocks her head towards the bathroom in invitation and then makes her way inside for a much needed shower, very obviously leaving the door open. He can do with that what he wants, she thinks, as she stumbles into the shower on still shaky legs. She feels well and truly, thoroughly fucked senseless. If she’s being honest, she wouldn’t mind doing this again. And again. And again. In fact, there’s many things she’d let him to do her, and many things she’d like to do to him. She wonders what would happen if she used her mouth on him, wonders what it would be like to see him fall apart and completely lose control underneath her. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to keep him around.

She closes her eyes and lets the hot water run down her body, washing away the juices of their recent union. As her hands slide over her own skin, she finds herself stopping when she realizes with a sudden jolt that David Budd, of all people, doesn’t seem to have an agenda in sleeping with her. He hasn’t tried to punish her, own her, control her, or overpower her - he’s simply fucked her like any man would want to fuck a woman. He’s spent the entire time focusing on her pleasure, wanting to make her come, delighting in the way she moves against him and the appreciative noises she makes. She’s not quite sure why, but his own orgasm almost seemed like an afterthought to him. Her eyes open in surprise, focusing on a line between two tiles in front of her, as she thinks that maybe she might have to actually keep him around.

Julia feels a slight gust of air, a sudden presence behind her, and then a very naked body presses into her back as two large hands slowly slide up her stomach to cup her breasts. He starts drawing circles around her nipples with his fingers, then flicks one nipple after the other with his thumbs in just the right way, resulting in a pool of wetness between her legs that she didn’t think she should be capable of right now. 

Okay, she’s definitely going to keep him around, she thinks and turns to finally get a good look at him.


End file.
